Baseball Game
by yauksiei
Summary: The seniors are having a nice baseball game one day. But what happens when Judai shows up looking like a god, and wants something from Jesse? Is it a friendly game, or is there something on the side? JudaixJesse, lemon warning
1. Chapter 1

Baseball Game

Yauksiei: Hey everyone! I wrote this out of spur of the moment inspiration! Truthfully, I was dueling with some new booster packs I got today when it suddenly came to me! I was holding my Elemental Hero Heat, and I thought of Judai and how he would look when he was in Season 4, sweating, and in a sleeveless baseball uniform *drool*…..Anyway, yeah, so, I put myself into Jesse's POV, and suddenly I had a yaoi lemon written! IMPORTANT: Jesse and Judai are dating in this!!! Hope you like!

Warnings: Yaoi lemon, language, and slightly pervy characters!

Disclaimer: If I owned GX, I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I would be putting them on the show! (Probably not, but still, I don't own it!)

START!

It was _hot. _

Unbelievably, unrelentingly, _hot._

And the poor students of Duel Academia had to suffer. Their ACs were not working properly, and everyone was sweating.

So, as an apology, the teachers allowed classes to be cancelled that day, so they could all play a friendly game of baseball. It all went in year order, so it took a little while for Judai and his gang to play, since they were seniors.

Judai wasn't really willing to play, but it was Jesse's last week at Duel Academia, so he figured that he should spend as much time as possible with him before he went back to North Academy. The fact that Judai was actually coming out of his dorm for something other than fishing or fighting some guy who wanted to take over the world was doubling everyone's spirit to play the game.

And Judai's uniform. Oh, his uniform!

He had on a sleeveless red shirt that had the black words OSIRIS on it in flames, with thin black baseball pants, and cleats (sp?). Add on the sweat, and you got some drooling fans! (A/N: I don't know about you guys, but _I _would be drooling!!! XD)

And a drooling Jesse, of course. (A/N: I just like his English dub name better! If you don't like it, then just pretend it says Johan)

_Wow, _He thought, _Judai looks…..woooooooowwwww……._ He unconsciously licked his lips as he stared at the boy, who was flexing at the moment, stretching his arms out. Jesse squeaked quietly like a fangirl before walking over to Judai.

"Oh, hey Jess," Judai smiled, putting his arms down.

"Heeeeyyyy," Jesse was staring at Judai's newly built chest and abs that he had recently developed after the Yubel incident.

"Um, Jesse? My face is up here, dude."

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, I was just stare--reading, reading your sexy--READING YOUR SHIRT!" Jesse blushed redder than a tomato and just smiled like an idiot.

Judai was giving a "wtf" look, and just blinked at him for a moment. But after a moment he just shook his head, and moved on. "Okaaaayy…so, whose team are you on?"

"I don't know," Jesse shrugged, "they didn't say yet."

As if on cue, a teacher came out (Make it whichever one you want) and picked out team captains. The captains were Asuka and Fubuki.

"Brother versus sister, we'll make it that," the teacher said, "Asuka, you pick first!"

"Judai!" She smiled.

Judai ran over to her side. Now that he was in view of everyone, all of the girls, and even some of the boys (Jesse included), started drooling again and staring at him, savoring the sight of his perfect form.

Asuka gave them all a "you WISH he was next to you" look, and smiled at him.

"Ok," Fubuki pointed, "Monjome! (sp?) "

"Awww, but I wanted to be on Asuka's teeeaaammm!!" Monjome pouted. But he ran over anyway.

"hmmm…." Asuka pointed, "Shou!"

Shou nodded, and ran over. Now, you're probably wondering why she picked Shou rather than someone else. Well, Shou may _look _small and fragile, but on a baseball field, he's as fast and quick as they get.

"Jesse!" Fubuki called. Jesse went over.

(If there was anyone else, just add them in, but remember that they have to be in senior year!)

When everyone was picked and the game started, Fubuki's team was in the field. They had decided to play outside, because either way it was hot, but the outside had a small breeze to it.

Jesse was playing third, and Asuka was up. Fubuki was the pitcher. Asuka hit a fly ball, but someone caught it, and she got out. Judai went up next.

His sweat glistened in the sunlight, and he took a few practice swings. No one, teacher, student, guy, or girl could deny the fact:

Judai looked like a god on that burning day.

He went up to the plate, and Fubuki threw a fastball. Judai hit it with inhuman speed and accuracy, and Jesse could have sworn his eyes changed color for a second.

Judai hit it out into the field. He almost hit a homerun, but it hit the fence at the last second. He ran, fast, and made it to third, where the ball made its way back to the pitcher. There was no point in throwing it to Jesse; because everyone knew that he would probably be too busy staring at Judai to notice the ball.

"Nice hit," Jesse whispered as Shou stepped up.

"Thanks," Judai panted.

"Are you chewing gum?" Jesse asked.

Judai turned around, and kissed him fully, slipping his tongue in. When he broke it, he whispered, "Am I?"

Jesse looked around, to find everyone staring at them. He blushed, and felt around his mouth. Almost instantly, he was chewing on Judai's piece of gum.

"This is gross; I'm chewing _your _gum!" Jesse whispered.

"Well then, give it back if you don't want it."

"Ugh, no, that's fine, I don't want any more attention, thank you!" Jesse turned back to the game, only to find that Shou had hit four balls, and was walking to first base. Ok, so he had some time.

"You are wearing that uniform because you want something from me, right?" Jesse asked.

Judai rolled his eyes, "You think I _want _everyone looking at me like they're worshipping me all the time? No. And yes, I want something only you can give me. Enjoy this, because you're not getting another chance."

"And what, pray tell, do you want?" the bluenette asked.

The sexy Osiris smirked, "What else would I dress up like this for, do you think?"

Another guy was walking to first.

"You see Jess," Judai put his mouth to his boyfriend's ear, "looking at you in that uniform, sweating and stretching, made me think about how we haven't done it in a while….I want," Judai nipped at Jesse's earlobe, almost making the other cry out, "You."

The brunette did a quick scan of the field. The girl who was just up got out, and a new person was coming up to bat. Everyone was too engrossed in the game to notice anything. Perfect….

Judai rubbed Jesse's member for a few seconds, and pulled away quickly when the guy hit a homerun. He ran off, winking at Jesse.

Said boy stood there, blushing, eyes wide. His cheeks held the only color in his face, and, if anyone looked, they would see something poking out of his pants.

_Oh God….. _Jesse thought, _He's gonna get what he wants, no doubt about it….._

Yauksiei: Like it? Love it? Hate it?

Lizzie: I loved it!

Jesse: Damn, you _have _to make Judai look like that?

Yauksiei: Yes, I do. Where have you been, Liz?

Lizzie: Writing up the lemon for this.

Yauksiei: But, I wanted to write it…..

Lizzie: Ugh, fine…

Yauksiei: Yay! Please review! LEMON IS NEXT!!!

Lizzie and Jesse: WOOHOO!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Alright everyone…this is the Baseball Game update. I kept telling myself that I would do it, but then I would update my other 2 stories, Texting Love and Help! And then I would forget. So now, here it is…

Try to enjoy it at least. But please NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON SO DO NOT EXPECT MUCH QUALITY!!

Here we go! I own nothing and sorry for the OOCness! START!

_Chapter 2_

Asuka's team: 10

Fubuki's team: 4

The reason that Fubuki's team was losing, was because they hardly ever got up to bat. And everyone knew why:

Johan.

Because Judai was acting the way he was acting towards him, Johan couldn't focus on the game at all. He couldn't play any position in the field, because Asuka's team was full of good batters, and Judai was up a lot.

Fubuki finally called a time out. Johan was nervous about what he was going to say. The teams gathered, and Johan's team was glaring at the bluenette, while Judai's was giving Judai smiles.

"Now, I know we're losing because someone," Fubuki and the rest of the team looked at Johan again, "Is not focusing."

Johan protested, "I'm sorry, Judai's never acted like this before! I can't help it! You all see what he does to me!"

All eyes went back to Fubuki, "Yes Johan, you're right. Ok. Here is what you will do: Pretend that it is some jerk instead of Judai."

Johan sighed, "I'll try."

They went back on the field. Johan was first base.

And oh joy, Judai was up to bat.

Johan closed his eyes and reopened them. Now, instead of Judai standing there, it was Amon. _Damn, that bastard is annoying! _Johan growled in his head.

Judai hit it way out, and ran to first base.

"Hey Johan," He said seductively. Johan scoffed,

"Don't try it."

Judai blinked, "Huh?"

Shou was up next. He hit it, and Judai started running. Johan caught the ball though, got Shou out, and threw it to second base and got Judai out as well.

LATER

Asuka's team: 13

Fubuki's team: 20

Now Judai was the one out of focus. He was thinking about what had caused Johan's sudden coldness to him.

_Oh well, that shouldn't last for much longer, because after this game…. _He chuckled evilly in his head, _I'm getting what I want._

Me: I'm very, VERY sorry that the chapter was short and all!!! I promise, lemon next!! I swear it! It's just that I have to update another story, and then another, and stuff! Bear with me please! And review please!


End file.
